


Watcher in the Night

by Malkuthe



Series: Music the Dead Can Dance By [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jason is a Dork, M/M, Nico being a stalker, Nico most of all, So is Will, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are benefits to being the son of Hades; one of them is getting to stalk the person you have, for some reason, developed the biggest crush on without them ever figuring out it’s you. That, or they’ll start thinking they’re going insane. Either way, it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T STOP WRITING SOLANGELO. HALP!!

It had been three days. Three godsdamnable days that were making Will Solace question whether or not he was still of sound mental health. He spent little more than two weeks prior to that day hovering over Nico di Angelo to ‘make sure he wasn’t exerting himself too much.’

Well, that was the excuse he’d been using for the longest time when all he really wanted was to spend some time with the son of Hades. Just how head-over-heels he was infatuated with Nico was beginning to drive him insane. Literally. Or so he thought.

The supposed-to-be steady-handed healer flinched as he saw it again out of the corner of his eye, a mop of unruly dark hair passing by one of the infirmary windows as though looking for someone. He turned and it had already gone.

Nico had taken to helping around the infirmary on some days, and Will had hoped the son of Hades would drop hints about whether or not he’d been stalking the son of Apollo, but much to his chagrin, there wasn’t so much as the faintest clue as to whether or not Nico was doing that. Nor were there any indications of frequent shadow-travel that would certainly be evidence, if not damningly so.

In fact, the son of Hades had looked happier than usual every time he sauntered into the infirmary. It always brought a smile to Will’s face, but as a result, he felt far too guilty about confronting Nico about something he might not be at fault for. Nevertheless, the apparitions in the corners of his vision were getting on his nerves.

Even outside, while he was doing other things around camp, he would sometimes see Nico suddenly appear in places only to vanish as soon as he looked closer. It was like he was being haunted by a really cute, really creepy ghost. For the longest, most terrifying time Nico di Angelo was very nearly just that. Will had never felt so terrified to lose a patient as he had during that time.

“What are you doing?” came a rather aggressive voice from nearby. There was a bit of a commotion just outside the infirmary. Unfortunately for Will, who was in the middle of treating a patient, the scene was hidden from him and the window currently nearest. The voice was faintly familiar, but whoever was being confronted said nothing.

There was a bit of a scuffle, then silence. The son of Apollo was terribly confused and a bit afraid. “What on earth is going on?” he whispered. The son of Ares he was taking care of made a muffled sound of protest. Apparently he’d stuffed too much ambrosia in the guy’s face.

“Sorry” said the golden-haired demigod as he wiped his hands clean of the spit that he hadn’t even noticed. He had to get to the bottom of who his strange stalker was. That, or get some psychiatric help, because gods knew a demigod with schizophrenia was likely a threat to everyone. Truth be told, he just wanted to leave the infirmary and go visit Nico. He dashed out of the Big House, making a beeline for the Hades cabin.

\----------

“Nico!” breathed Jason heavily. The experience of being dragged through the shadows unexpectedly was quite harrowing for the son of Jupiter. “What on earth was that for?” he demanded, hands on his hips as he looked around and realized he was in the Hades cabin.

“Shh! Don’t be so loud!” pleaded the son of Hades, prompting a raised eyebrow from the other. “I was…” a cute pink twinge spread across Nico’s cheeks. “I was checking on Will.” If Jason’s eyebrow could have risen higher, it would’ve. There was a tense moment of silence between the two.

“So, Percy…?” The son of Hades blushed even more. “I know, I know, don’t talk about it. He told me you told him he wasn’t really your type” said Jason with a chuckle, nudging the smaller Italian in the ribs with his elbow. “He was quite upset, you know.”

The dark-haired demigod turned positively scarlet. “Yeah, Percy’s… gone from here.” He gestured awkwardly to his chest-area. “But…” he blushed. Why was he even having this talk with Jason? The son of Jupiter had accosted him as he was scampering away, trying to hide in one corner of the infirmary. “Will…”

“Hold on just a moment, you, and Solace?” There was, at this point, a shit-eating grin on the son of Jupiter’s face. “Should’ve known…” said Jason, looking pensive for a moment as he considered how Will hovered over Nico like a mother hen for a good long while. “So… Is take care of you all he did those three days you were at his mercy in the infirmary?” suggested the son of Jupiter with a wink.

Nico reddened even further, making a scandalized sound that his friend could even suggest such a thing. “N-no! No such thing! I don’t even know if he likes me back.” Jason rolled his eyes. He could sense bullshit from a mile away. Well, that and Piper had been on him for the longest time about how cute Nico and Will would look together. The daughters of Aphrodite always had a good sense of who liked whom.

“Oh shut up, Nico. You’re just afraid you’ll go all Percy on him again.” The son of Hades blushed a deeper shade of red yet again, and swatted the son of Jupiter on the arm. “I’m just saying…” said Jason with a sympathetic smile. “Look me in the eye and tell me it’s not true.”

“Yeah. Fine. It’s true” admitted the dark-haired demigod begrudgingly. “But don’t call it ‘going Percy.’ I was young! And stupid!” Jason laughed, and, in a bittersweet tone, so did Nico. Years of romantic torment, and he could finally sort-of laugh about it.

What the hell was Will Solace doing to him? “And you aren’t anymore?” said Jason with a chuckle. That comment earned him an even harder swat on the shoulder. “I’m just kidding Nico, but seriously, you should go ask him out or something” he said, in response to the near-murderous gleam he saw in the son of Hades’ eyes.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Will Solace had been, rather guiltily, listening to the tail-end of that conversation. He’d been meaning to ask Nico about maybe showing up at the infirmary more, but now that feelings had been confirmed and all, even if Nico _had_ been his stalker, he didn’t think there would be a better chance to ask the son of Hades out on a date.

Will heard a peal of laughter from inside as Nico opened the door tentatively. The hopeful expression on his face was still there when Will first saw it, but it was soon replaced altogether by the cool, collected, kind-of standoffish expression that the son of Hades often wore. The golden-haired demigod smiled nervously at his crush, fingers tapping uncontrollably to the tune of the Hymn to Apollo on his leg. If there was any time he wanted help from his father, it was now.

“Oh. Uh…” There was an awkward moment of silence. Well, as silent as a moment could be with a certain Jason Grace laughing in the background. Nevertheless, he persevered. “I was wondering if… uh… You would want to… Help out more in the infirmary?”

Nico blushed, but quickly replaced it with casual indifference. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sure” he said, trying his best to not look like his heart was going a thousand miles a minute. Will Solace wanted to spend more time with him! He felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of shadows. Well, the son of Apollo wouldn’t like that, but at this point, Nico wasn’t sure he could control himself. Nor was he able to control himself when he impulsively shut the door on Will’s face.

Will was mentally beating himself up as he turned away without a word of acknowledgement and started walking off back towards the Big House. If it weren’t for Jason coming up to the front door, reaching out, and pulling the son of Apollo back by the collar of his Camp Half-Blood shirt, he probably would never have stayed as long as he had.

Nico couldn’t help but blush even more himself as he saw the redness in Will’s cheeks. “You two are pathetic” said the son of Jupiter jokingly. “You should be more Roman!” Both Greek demigods glared at him. “Anyway. Is that _really_ all you want to ask Nico, Solace?” said the son of Jupiter, a command to speak truth on pain of a thinly-veiled threat of violence evident on his voice.

“Uh… Uh…” Will paled a bit. “Y-yeah.” Jason sighed and let the son of Apollo go. He stood there, staring at the son of Hades and the son of Jupiter wide-eyed for a few moments. He should really have left, but instead what he did was ask the son of Hades out on a date. “A-actually. I was wondering if… maybe… You and I could spend some time together, Nico?”

“A-are you asking me out?”

“M-maybe? W-would you w-want me t-to?”

Nico slowly began shaking his head until he flinched. Jason had pinched him. “Y-yeah, I-I would” he stuttered out, not believing what his supposed ‘friend’ had forced him into admitting. “I-I r-really would l-like that.”

“W-well… Want to… go out s-sometime?”

Nico nodded, unable to find the words to express his feelings at the moment. In truth, he didn’t think he could properly decipher them anyway. He was feeling elated, excited, nervous, and a little bit nauseous. Will Solace had just asked him out on a date! On a date! Him! Nico di Angelo! Son of Hades! The person everyone avoided! He felt like fainting.

“A-alright. I-I’ll see you later… then!” said Will, ducking his head and running off. Jason pulled Nico into the cabin, shut the door, and pulled the son of Hades over to the window to watch what Will did afterwards. The son of Apollo looked back, and, seeing the door shut, let out an exhilarated whoop, jumping about a foot or two into the air!

“Looks like you got yourself a date, Nico” said Jason, ruffling the son of Hades’ hair, much to the boy’s chagrin. “You’re welcome. Don’t say I never look out for you.” What followed was a loud exclamation of pain. Nico di Angelo had stomped, with all the force he could muster, on Jason Grace’s foot.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was another short, cutesy fic. I hope you liked it! Chronologically, it comes prior to [Clay Jar Pornography.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464535/chapters/5464448)
> 
> As always, if you liked the story, please leave a kudos! Or comment if you want to tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. I'd also appreciate the feedback. If you have any questions as well, don't hesitate to drop them here or find me on tumblr as [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthe-highwind.tumblr.com)


End file.
